Under the same sky
by Divinity-fan
Summary: They tried their best to ignore that burning pleasure in their bodies or the ache in their chest they got at the mere sight of each other. Eventually the situation got out of hand and now they were trying their best to deal with those undeniable feelings... and the consequences.
1. another world

Part I

(From another world)

Summer was finally in the air.

The sky was vividly blue and deep, his vast infinite hovering over the town into a glowing sheet. Big and all encompassing, it stretched through Konoha, like thin strips of ocean overhead weaving its way through the tops of the skyscrapers and houses.

The balmy warm spread by the sun blended in perfectly with the effervescence of the townspeople. Streets were abundant, laughers and noises painting the town of Konoha into a picture of energy and gaiety.

The place reminded of ocean, beaches, and fun. It was easy to get lost in the natural easy-going atmosphere, in which most people indulged in.

Everyone was enjoying, and last years of Konoha high were no exception.

Hiruto, who was a student at the local high school, was pretty popular. His reputation expanded outside of the school itself. There were many three reasons: his parents' shameless wealth, his eccentricity and his legendary crazy parties.

Today was no exception. It was Sunday and since yesterday they were partying. No parenting. No limit. Just a bunch of hunks and beauties, loud music and beers. The wide atypical pool with an incorporated bar and the gigantic house lavishly showing off their wealth arranged Hiruto's business. His guests wouldn't complain.

Everyone was having fun. Laughs and screams drowned in the mixing of the DJ, which echoed in the confinement of the house. Every door and window was closed, almost leaving them in complete darkness if it wasn't for the flickering blue light, or the strings of light along the doors' frame, rails and walls. To give a bit more fun, bubbles were shot in all directions to cool off their skins.

It was so hot inside, and pretty much very VIP. The doors were closed to unwanted people.

Hinata knew it. Her presence was due to her entourage or she wouldn't have set a foot there. She was almost scared as the scenery went against what she knew and considered decent.

"We just arrived and it's already like this?" Hinata murmured to herself, surprise and shock written all over her face

"It's clear it's your first time" her cousin drawled

"Hey, Neji-kun! Wh-where are you going? Are you leaving?" she asked, her eyes getting wetter with every word coming through her mouth. She knew he wasn't leaving. She just wanted to tag along.

She was afraid to stay alone.

"What?"

"I… I…"

"_You, you_ what? Look, you tagged along to meet your friends. You begged for this. Now fend for yourself." Neji said, annoyance rooted in his voice

"I don't know what to do. I never have been to such a… a place before" she begged.

"Learn then! I don't know. Look for your boyfriend. He's so bright that I'm sure it won't be hard to spot him. Now I'm off"

After two hours she was still alone.

There in the middle of the mini Sodom and Gomorra she realized she wasn't like them. It corresponded to the description of what adults called pathetic and plain dumb.

Yet they were having so much fun while she was the odd one. She had always known it and kept to herself, but being in the middle of all those normal teenagers, her insecurities were reinforced.

Hinata was at the periphery of the crazy crowd, reflecting on the spectacle and her own self.

She had always tried her best to be the good girlfriend, student, daughter, sister but lost herself on the way. Yet life didn't give her the sugar and water to go with the lemonade. Everything sucked for her. Depressive, lethargic, and all the misery that came along with had always constituted her day-to-day life. Meanwhile she was witnessing this.

All those teens that were registered in the black book of most adults for living a life of savagery were having fun. Her friends, her boyfriend, everyone was beyond happy; they were having the time of their life.

She eventually spotted her friends and joined them. That was the saddest part. They were laughing and smiling. She was doing the same thing too, yet their joy couldn't reach her.

She was trying so hard.

"Wow, girls ARE frightening. You are already thinking about wedding and here I am, not knowing what I'm gonna do tomorrow. Damn!" Kiba laughed

"No one talked about getting married dumbass. Besides, we still have one year to go." Ino moaned grumpily "Forehead is just dreaming out loud"

"Who is talking? Thanks heaven Sakura had the last word in your lifetime rivalry" Kiba bitted back

"P-please calm-" Hinata tried to intervene but she was curtly interrupted

"Really guys? We are supposed to have fun, not bickering like retarded" Tenten said harshly. Hinata was surprised. She didn't recognize the usual joyous girl.

"Tenten-San. Please, you can't talk like th-" Hinata tried again to speak up

"I'm not bickering. It's the truth. I mean they made their rivalry about boys public" Kiba shrugged Tenten off "Now it's clear. Ino, zero; Sakura, one"

"Well said, Kiba" Sakura exclaimed

"You are just like that because I rejected your sorry ass?" Ino mocked "It's pitiful"

"We did go out together but when we broke up I didn't complained" Kiba shrugged again, this time with a sloppy grin

"I'm not having fun here so I'll seek for a better place" Tenten made her annoyance clear before she turned away.

In no time Tenten was on her way for another corner of the big place, followed closely by Ino. It was strange because they weren't that close but Sakura used that to mock her friend.

Ino and Tenten disappeared in the sea of people. In their group, Ino and Sakura had always been like twins until they started fighting over a guy. Just like that, they took separated ways, Ino being popular for her looks and Sakura for that and her wits. Lately they integrated the same group of friends but tensions were subtly visible, piercing through the apparent truce.

At that time, Hinata who was barely able to have her presence acknowledged had Tenten as a friend. She was her sole friend, due to her being Neji's girlfriend. But after their recent break-up, their friendship had suffered. Tenten isolated Hinata in favor of Ino, with whom she seemed to share a secret.

"Ino had been strange lately. She can't even take proper joke." Kiba complained "this group had always sucked"

"And she is always behind an even stranger Tenten"

"And I suppose you will dig that secret out?" Kiba questioned, indifference laced in his voice

"Don't care much" Sakura said with a grimace

"It's like girls to grow more and more apart for boys and stupidity"

"And you are better?! You are the last one that can ever get judgmental about that." Sakura eyed him with scorn, hands on her hips "Anyway. Hinata, did you see Naruto around?"

"N-no" Hinata quickly answered. Her heartbeat quickened to the sudden attention she received. She clutched at her little blue purse.

"Oh well, I will seek for him myself"

All her friends were gone.

Kiba was there but he would join his friends soon. It was okay though. Tonight it didn't matter, anything did.

She decided to have fun like her other friends did. The darkness reduced any perceptions of time to nothing. It felt like night, thought. Whatever the time outside was, she was going to do like them.

No sulking tonight.

No chagrin.

Just fun.

"Like really? Sakura, the only one who actually talked to you, only asked about a guy?" Kiba more stated than asked.

"U-um…" Hinata bashfully murmured, tripping her hair and fingers.

"Now you get why I changed my social circle." Kiba spoke up again. He nodded at his own self "What they call 'rookie nine' is rotten. They are just stuck-up little pussies who only think about their fringes"

Hinata didn't answer. Her head hung down.

"…you still don't even fit in despite years"

"Maybe I am the problem… don't you think?"

"Or maybe you just need to dump those sorry asses and have fun with other people" Kiba crooked his lips, mimicking someone thinking deep.

Hinata didn't react. Kiba took her hand and led her to the large makeshift bar made up for the occasion. The way it was lightened up in this otherwise dark room attracted her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the white light coming from the glass behind, she realized that a group of people was looking straight at them.

"The night belongs to us!" a gray haired boy screamed and then laughed. When he turned around and his eyes met Hinata's, he squinted "whoa! Who's that?"

The dark haired girl got more scared when the stranger put his arms around Kiba's and her neck. The hug was uncomfortable. Too close. Too tight.

"Hinata, Sakon; Sakon, Hinata Hyuga" Kiba replied with a feral grin

She understood that they joined the infamous band.

"As in Hyuga Neji's cousin? That prick? You are crusin' for a bruisin'?" Sakon asked with a somehow mocking tone

"So? She decided to spend her time with the cooler ones" Kiba replied

"But she looks like a lost kitten" Sakon retorted "she is even trembling."

"Well, why don't you initiate her to the wild life" Kiba kept defending her. But the more it went on, the more embarrassed she was. She wanted out but the fear of deceiving her lone company terrified her.

Grinning strangely, Sakon completely turned toward her.

"Look, Kiba thinks you're cool enough to hang out with us, so be it." Sakon said. She didn't know if he was trying to be friendly, but it wasn't working for her. His smile seemed off. "We're not like those bitches you call 'your friends'. So if you can't keep up you're through"

"What a Hyuga is doing here?" a black haired girl asked. Her nasal voice scraped hard against the ear

"Ok, Ok Sakon. Let me introduce our folks" Kiba hurried to speak up "That's kin, and next to her -in order of course- Kidomaru, Juugo and Suigetsu. Don't mind the latter face" he said with a wide eyed Hinata who thought idly about their reputation "he got in trouble but it is okay. We're going to have fun and I feel it. So, what do you want to drink? I take it on me"

"It's a party dumbass. Everything's free!" Kin cut in

"Isn't she that Uchiha's friend?" Suigetsu asked with a small pout

"So what? She's not with him right now and like I said before" Kiba rolled his eyes "we don't give a shit about him. Where are Karin and Tayuya anyway?"

"Aw, seeking for your sweetheart?" Suigetsu mocked

"At least I have one"

They bickered until the said girls came.

Tayuya, a softly red haired laid-back girl, reminded her of Shikamaru. Kiba introduced her as his girlfriend. Her clothes were simple: jeans short, a netted shirt over a wifebeater and boots.

Karin was another case. Her former hostility toward Hinata almost made her run away. The second after she was suddenly friendly, leaving Hinata flabbergasted. At this point, Hinata stayed away from her, worried about her 'tsundere' ways.

This group was different from the one she 'belonged' to. They seemed to represent a darker side of the former. Their clothing was a mixture of goth's and jock's fashion, and their jokes consisted of plain black humor.

Hinata wondered what she was doing there with them; yet she stayed.

She saw people rejected by the society just like her. In reaction, they seemed ready to give their middle finger to the world. They were proud pariah who always looked for fun. Was it there she was meant to be? After all, they hadn't rejected her. She wasn't even a wallflower.

"Shut up! Don't listen to that fuck face. Sasuke is the hottest thing on earth." Karin said with a shrug

"Gotta agree" Tayuya drawled

"Hey!" Kiba complained

"You know she's right Kiba. Every girl in Konoha high wants to get in his pants. He's even teachers' pet. He's got it all" kin explained mocking pointedly Kiba and Suigetsu

"Right Hinata? You too you want to get in his pants, don't ya?" Karin asked making Hinata blush hard

"I-I… u-um" Hinata mumbled. She almost jumped out of her skin when she was mentioned.

"Come on, don't be a tight pussy like that pink haired bitch" Karin started getting a bit annoyed

The warm rising in Hinata's cheek fell back. Despite the temperature in the room, coldness ran a finger down her back. At first she had a difficult time to digest all the swearing and cursing. That was different thought.

It didn't take it to be exceptionally intelligent to see what was going on.

"Well Hinata and Sasuke look good when put side to side" Tayuya said

The warm crawled back up.

"You gotta be kiddin' me? She's crazy about that guy's best friend" Kiba intervened. He eyed Hinata again. To his surprise, she was giggling.

"So close and you never even tried to kiss him?" Karin asked with her hands hiding a large smile "Ah! You're blushing"

"N-no!" Hinata vigorously defended herself

Yep there was only with this people she could hear stuff like that.

Karin teased the poor Hinata who tried to hide her face but laughed when the red haired girl tickled her here and there. When it got hard, she used a technique she learned right on the spot: she commended four shots for the girls included her. Four followed, then three. They were getting drunker and drunker with time, expect her who pretended. Hinata was still sipping the same drink since the beginning.

"You know what? I'm glad Kiba brought you" Karin said, each syllable cut by hiccups

"Re-really?"

"Yeah! I was planning to come to you when I first saw you"

"W-why?"

"Why not? I mean, you're fun. We're gonna get along just fine. I'm sure of that" Karin slurred

Hinata thought she said that because of the alcohol infecting her system. It was hard to deny the warm feeling her words brought though. That is what made her stick longer with them than she planned.

There wasn't much time left before the party was over. She planned to spend the rest of the night with Kiba's friends, but what would happen two hours from now on was something completely different. She would have never even dared to imagine that.

There was chance she didn't get back up from it, for she was too pure for that…

…

A/N:

That's an old story, so nothing new. However, I'm re-writing everything to edit errors. A reviewer had complained about the grammar and after re-reading it, I cringed myself. That's a story that I like and that has pleased some readers. It would be a shame if the spelling and what not ruin the mood.

If you know a beta-reader, if you're one or if you want to experience being one first-hand, you can contact and help me.

I ship and will always ship SasuHina above all ships. Haters gonna hate, I'm gonna shake.

Next issue: chapter one, Part II (Unexpected)


	2. unexpected

There's some citrus/lime by the end ;-)

...

II

Part II

(Unexpected)

The party was at its zenith.

Every partygoer was moving and vibrating harder than ever. Even the ones playing around in the pool or the surroundings came back inside. It was in their glinting eyes, their hardly contained smiles, the chatter and laughs. Everyone was having fun, even those who had been dubbed as stuck-up or boring.

Hinata knew that it had been just a matter of timing for her –being on the right place at the right moment. Wasn't it for Kiba passing by to bicker with Ino as usual, she would have been left aside.

She knew her statue as wallflower and that somewhere it was her fault. Young people were supposed to have fun, be interesting, be outgoing or have at least that one thing that could drive people in.

Hinata's personality was at the far opposite side of the spectrum, far from that of those around her. She felt guilty. It wouldn't stop running around in her head.

"I love your plaid vest! Oh my, look at the black hood! Gotta borrow that one" Karin said. Hinata jumped out of her head.

"No problem Karin-Chan"

"Aw, isn't that cute? She called me Karin-Chan! Ha, ha." Karin was extremely amused. Hinata wondered "But isn't it hot?"

"I'm okay. Do not worry about me"

"Nah. That's too much. You need to get rid of one of your clothes"

Hinata traded her jeans pants with Karin's jeans skirt. She had been suffocating since an hour ago, but her shyness and manners kept her from complaining or fix anything. Despite her protesting or blushing she was thankful deep down.

The fussy warm inside her belly lost to coldness again. Her eyes grew so wide, she thought they'd fall. Yet neither the trembling nor the anxiety crawling over her skin stopped.

Sakon who went out for a moment came back with red pills, some powder and weeds.

That left Hinata pale as soon as she realized what it was. One of her childhood friend did drugs! His attitude had been strange when he started taking his distances with them. Even the reason why he did so escaped her mind. Their friends thought it was because of his jealousy for Sasuke but Hinata knew there had to be more to it but never had she suspected this. The image concerning those forbidden products that had always been inside her head made bells rang.

She was scared.

She didn't know where else to go.

Kiba shared at first with just the boys, leaving girls whining about it –especially Karin.

Karin turned to her with pills.

"Come on, don't be a pussy. You'd have the best time of your life"

"Karin-Chan, I… I am not sure about this…"

For a crazy second her frozen posture gave an encouragement to the red haired girl and the gray haired friend of hers. She took it in her hand. Her eyes never left the red pills.

Someone pulled her away.

"What-"

"You'd better go dance or some shit"

"Ki-kiba-kun! But she said…"

"She said what she wanted. You shouldn't take this"

"Please Kiba-kun. It's okay"

"No, it isn't. Just fucking go away!" Kiba was frowning deeply, and nothing was warm about his tone. Hinata's eyes gleamed "don't look at me like that. Just join someone else"

She turned to look at Karin and the others. They were too pleased with the effects of their drugs.

"Go now!" Kiba screamed harder

And she was off before another world could be uttered.

She was alone again with herself. She tried again to pretend, to have fun like everyone around her, but misery loved company. Her misery came back with vengeance, lashing onto her.

This time she couldn't pretend. She couldn't even dance, despite being the odd one on the dance floor.

Hinata anted so much to get stronger. But one couldn't get used to it so easily.

Tears fell.

She hated the song that was played. It hurt her to watch people dance to that, when each beat thrust the knife deeper.

_Staying in my play pretend_

_Where the fun, it got no end_

_Ooh_

_Can't go home alone again_

_Need someone to numb the pain_

She just stood there.

Wake up every day with a fake smile, get to class, get good grades, be social, go out on the weekends, don't be boring, be interesting, don't fuck up, drink just enough, be what everyone expected, learn to lose what you cherish, learn that life moves on and somehow survive another week… the song made her think about all her failures.

Something touched her.

Almost like an illusion, the touch felt light as two big hands swallowed her shoulders and lightly led her forward. A familiar scent invaded her nostrils, a pleasant one that had inhabited her dreams for more than one month then.

Anxiety squeezed her brain and chest.

When looking up, her eyes met the expected endless pools of his gaze. The violence and despair of her feelings shook. After months of dreams about him, heightened by the repression she had been forced into, his presence was like hitting a wall of brick.

She had wished so much to turn every feeling she had for him down.

It was a bittersweet taste.

There was his appearance that hurt her. He was gorgeous. It scared and intimidate her. He had a handsome face that attracted stares. His traits were symmetric, easily belonged on magazines cover but his eyes where the best about him. Even she, had realized how much beautiful his eyes were, the kind of heart-skipping-a-beat beauty.

Even his skin which was as pale as her got him compliments.

There was always his perfect ways at succeeding in everything. He always came first, even in the archery club where she was too. They had started at the same time, yet he was their club number bar far, while she was still not good enough. She felt like a completely failure when she thought about that. It hurt harder as she was supposed to be like him. They had the same background, yet she felt like the negative reflection of him. She failed where he made him.

His father could proudly talk about his performances during reunions and what not while her father almost hide he had a child the same age.

Yet it broke her heart to think that she could have made it to college without meeting him. They sure didn't play on the same field, neither would have she dared to love such a perfect reflection of society. She admired him. When she learned to know him, it was her collapse.

But it was in the past.

After an incident never had they spend any time together alone anymore. There was a time when they had shared and spent time together. Now a wall separated them. She was happy, though.

It was contradicting, beautiful and confusing.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Good evening Hinata..." he greeted, his eyes unreadable as usual "What are you doing here alone?"

He leaned against the wall behind him. His hands slid over her shoulders to her forearms. Unafraid, she squeezed his warm big hands. She was pleased when he squeezed back. It was like there was a silent promise for her, something her heart yearned so much for.

Shame and anguish tainted her happiness. Like the cancer they were, they ate it up, crawled into her heart. Her hands grew weaker.

Noticing the looseness, he reinforced the grip he had on her.

"Having fun" Hinata said

"It's not like you… to be this reckless" Sasuke said. He stared at her so intensely she felt it all over her skin.

She shrugged. Many questions ran through her head but they died at the back of her throat. She breathed deep.

"Are you alright?" he suddenly asked

"Yes why?" she blinked a little taken aback

"I don't know, you seem a little off… and I saw you accepting weird pills"

Hinata shook. Sasuke squeezed her hands a bit.

"Y-you saw it? Were you alone?"

"Yes… but you didn't answer"

"… I-I'm fine" she bit her lips, gnawing at it slowly but hard enough. When his gaze followed the movement, she stopped.

"You can't lie to me this easily. I saw you the moment you joined the party"

She licked her lips and breathed deep to gain some focus. She needed her entire mind, now that she wanted a way out of the situation at hand.

If that was not a surprise! For someone who had been engrossed in avoiding her, he seemed to know a bit too much. It didn't displease her. That wasn't the problem.

"Don't. I watched you all the time up until now-"

She was more embarrassed than pleased.

"-And I can tell you that you have a bad taste concerning your social circle"

"You are from that circle"

"See?" he said with a mocking undertone

"…Tonight I just… want to forget about everything… so I'm here" She looked up, noticing how his eyes covered her warmly

"Pacing out" he stated

"Trying to dance"

"If so, let's dance"

She let him do.

They stared at each other. They didn't do anything else for a while. She had the feeling that she was looking at him for the first time, rediscovering him all over again. Her heart beat painfully. She wanted to cry so much, but she concealed everything inside.

She wanted to look or run away, yet she didn't find it in her. Rather, Sasuke's gaze pinned her right on the spot. The way his dark eyes stared at her made her want to stared back for the longest she could. She almost forgot everything that happened.

Sasuke pulled her into his arm suddenly. As expected she felt some resistance. He was involved in many sport clubs, thus he had to keep up. He did well at doing so and she could testify. Just by being glued to him, she could feel his hard chest and tight abs. she particularly liked how his biceps kept pushing her more and more into him.

It didn't take long for her body to react like that of a woman. The lasting embrace roused that throbbing pain in her loins that had bothered her for the past two months. It had gotten so bad but she did her best to protect what was left of them. What she had cherished for so long.

Her heart was beating so hard she thought he could felt it. There as fear it. She was afraid everyone could see.

'_Have you never tried to kiss him?'_

She jolted.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

She tried to part but he hugged her.

"You should be wary of men" he whispered in her left ear. Shivers crawled up her back. For a second she stopped to push.

"W-what?"

"If I did this" he tightened his grip and trailed his hand up her thigh "could you escaped me?" his husky voice made her arch into him

"S-Sasuke…" she moaned, despite all her efforts not to.

"Could you resist me?" his hand was now sliding through her sleeveless white top.

"I-I-"

"You" he darkly chuckled. At first she thought he was just messing her, but his hard grip on her waist hinted about his state being as trouble as hers "You couldn't because you are… too frail. You could get easily hurt"

The room felt so hot that she had to open her vest. She almost got rid of it. But her embarrass was too strong. She couldn't deny it though. Her belly churned with impatience and a desire almost too overwhelming to fight.

He had that look as if she was the most interesting thing to look at. Her guards were turning weaker but they were still up. She had good reasons to be picky about her possible reactions to him. In fact she partly blessed the natural way he had avoided her… but now, it was hard.

They seemed to be on the same wavelength. The moment was exhilarant yet scaring.

Lost in her intoxicated mind, she wondered when it all started, when he managed to sneak his way into her mind like that. But there was no way in denying it. _'The night is yours to do whatever you want because you can' _Sakon told her. Well, it was a start.

Feeling bold, she pulled him down to her face.

"I'm frail but I would fight if it was someone else…"

She kissed him. It was so light, so soft like her. The kiss expressed her bewilderment, her burning need yet her fear to make the bad movement. It was retrained because she still had that choice despite her body yearning for him.

It felt like eternity.

He straightened his torso which resulted in Hinata crushing into him completely, her lips hung on his. When the spellbinding yet agonizingly slow kiss ended, his fingers exposed her neck to his avid mouth. She arched to fit into him.

They weren't kids anymore. She realized what was going on. Even if there was any reticence, her desire had swallowed it all up. Neither his demanding caress and lips, nor his natural reactions to her scared her away.

She wasn't scared at all.

"I hope y'all having fun!"

The guests roared in response.

They were kissing, oblivious of their surroundings. Nothing mattered but what happened in their bubble, between their pressed body moving in sync, or the relentlessly need building up.

They were submitting to this intoxicating pleasure that had pent up all those months. Despite their efforts, the river flooded its bank. They were drowning.

Sasuke had her pinned with his body against the wall where he had been thirty minutes ago. He grinded into her so much, his hips jolted her skirt upward. She reciprocated, copying every one of his moves. Kisses and moans escape them without restrain.

Nothing could stop them.

Their inhibitions didn't exist anymore.

But people do.

Sasuke's hands were few inches away from her most sensitive part and heavens when a body abruptly bumped into them. They stumbled to the side but Sasuke quickly grab Hinata by the waist and pulled her to his chest. He was frustrated and now angry while Hinata was more frightened. Her heart hadn't totally recovered from her missing the floor and now it had to face worse. Not even once did it occur to them that could be bad omen.

Their eyes met with a couple that was trying to have their time too but whose system was alcohol-intoxicated. The boy who had brown bushy hair was half naked, and his partner, a soft-red haired girl, was on top of him. His eyes were confused; hers conveyed her annoyance.

The boy's eyes grew wide.

Sasuke and Hinata suddenly hit reality.

"Hey Sasuke! _Hick_, what the fuck? There are two of… ah no! Ah ha! Who are you with?"

Sasuke hide her more.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she whispered

"Hiding her? Naughty boy! I know what you are doing here, he he… her hair is not supposed to-" he stopped talking

It was enough for Sasuke to take another path, but Hinata stopped. She had seen when Kiba's eyes grew wide. Her heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke pulled harder.

"What if-"

"It won't change a thing"

Once close to the stairs, Hinata turned back. Kiba did not exactly fall into their ex mutual friends' grace, but he could always open his mouth just because of Sasuke and two other fair-haired teens he didn't like so much. All of that would have been a disaster similar to a domino's effect.

She only hoped he hadn't sharp eyes.

Chaos reigned around them. Most of the teens were drunk or doing nonsense. There were some on the balcony of the second floor who shot beer on the crowd with plastic guns. Others were hanging on the same balcony, pretending to jump over the rail.

Hinata was happy it was so. No one was caring about them.

Sasuke wasn't having any of it. He pulled her a bit harder and she ended against him once again, his mouth to her ear.

"He's drunken. He even fainted" Sasuke whispered

"I know but it's already late and-" she caught her breath when Sasuke nibbled her sensitive neck "and maybe they-" he gnawed then sucked under her jaw "they, I-I…"

"You?" he asked his voice so husky, so desire-ridden

"Me?"

He roughly kissed her. His tongue licked her lips, running lazily over hers. Electricity sparkled on the wake of Sasuke's moist trail until she couldn't resist anymore. Her lips parted to welcome his invading tongue she wanted to suck so much.

He pulled away.

Hinata moaned and tried to kiss him again but he kept her at arm-length. He chuckled again at her poor expression and nibbled her ear.

"Sa-Sasu… don't be so mean"

"I thought you were hesitating" he mocked

"…To be honest, yes."

"If you don't want, I would understand" his voice was calm; the sincerity of it reached his eyes. That didn't keep his pain away. It was in his eyes.

It came from the same reason that kept them away from each other.

"It has nothing to do with you but me"

"Please, don't use such a lame cliché" he grimaced.

"But it's true. You know how I am and that might…" Hinata trailed.

"Be a problem. Yes I know. At any rate you know about my feelings, though"

"Yes… but there has always been a fine line between rules and breaking them for me"

"Hinata, look… you are not perfect, neither I. No one is. We sometimes have wishes that don't go along with-" Sasuke remained silent for a second "listen, if there's any chance that you actually… if you want me… for once think about what _you_ want"

"That's not me" she answered. Her voice was weak.

"You don't seem to know yourself"

"But you said you cared about me… was it an illusion you have come to appreciate?"

"To be honest, at first I didn't care. Then your face detached itself from the crowd and that's it"

He didn't blink.

He didn't hesitate.

The butterflies turned into killer bees.

Reality struck her again and she was left dumbfounded at the situation at hand. Never had she imagined or dared to entertain the very thought of him thinking like that.

She had craved for Sasuke but never dared to entertain the thought of even pecking his lips. She had always walked and abided to rules without questioning her wishes or wants. It had always been black and white. Now, Sasuke was hers to do whatever she wanted and her very persona was put at doubt.

Now the question was clear inside her head: would she dare tearing apart everything she had always been to submit to this desire that had been hers for so long? Without guaranty?

She was a good child despite hardship of life. In her world where friendship meant everything, betrayal or sneaking around had no places. Daring to sleep with a friend could upset so many things like the friendship in the first place. Her case was worse, thought. It wasn't just about Sasuke and her.

As she was now, she couldn't do such a thing and have the strength to get up from bed the next day. If she dared crossing the line, there was no turning back…

Everything would be different.

Their unfocused eyes were still connected. She trusted him and his judgment. It was Sasuke and he was never wrong. He also cared for her. Smiling up, she bent down -given her steps were higher than Sasuke's- and kissed him timidly.

She opened her lips delicately and stared at Sasuke's closed ones. He breathed slightly.

"There would be no turning back… if you let me do Hinata" Sasuke said. He licked his lips.

"I want it to Sasuke-kun"

It was all he needed to pull her into the next free room. Sasuke threw Hinata on the bed. Her white top was the first thing to be torn away.

In no time, the room was filled with groans and lewd cries, pleadings and skins slapping against each other. The force of his plunges and thrusting left Hinata gasping for her air, his stroking driving them both crazy.

Despite holding onto each other for dear life, despite Sasuke gripping her hips and Hinata clawing his back, it wasn't sufficient. They were desperate to make one. Their need to be always closer was driving them crazy, oblivious.

"Argh… fuck… heavens! Hina!"

"Ah… Ah… Hah –hah… ha" she moaned at each of his thrust

"Shit… You like it that way? ... ugh"

"Ah… ah… hah-"

"Answer me!"

"Too - t-t-t… please…"

Back and forth, threatens and more positions and more madness filled their senses. Nothing mattered now; nothing expect the two of them and their feelings. The rest of the word didn't exist.

But they were wrong.

The world never stops, not for anyone or anything, let alone lovers. It just waited, binding its time to catch up with everyone.

They were going to learn how much it was true…

...

SASUHINA all the way! x)

Next issue: chapter two, Part I (Memories)


	3. Memories

III

Part I

(Memories)

-Good Charlotte: I don't wanna be in love-

Onyx eyes opened lazily on a dark room.

He yawned as his mind extracted from the lazy blurry lines separating the world of fantasy and reality. He ran his fingers through his hair, spreading his rebellious bangs and disturbing his wild spikes.

Something felt strange, different.

The aloof teen, who usually woke up with a hollow feeling of silent despair and blankness, felt warm. He thought it was unusual but he liked the feeling. His muscles felt relaxed, his mind at peace.

That was until he felt a weight on his torso and the fact that he was naked. The unusual sensation of nudity bothered his mind. It brought him back to reality.

He looked around.

The morning light was filtered by white curtains veiling large unknown windows. The provided dim light was not enough for the entire big room but enough for his eyes to notice the small feminine form lying on his torso, her arm encircling him.

They have made love the night before.

Sasuke remember every detail.

Oblivious to the impersonally decorated place, he lost himself in her traits, his expression lost in nostalgia and contentment tainted with chagrin. To think he could have made it to college without knowing his forbidden fruit…

Afraid she might open her eyes and break the magic, he closed his eyes. His other senses were highlighted. He appreciated how more intense the connection between their skin felt, how her soft breasts and curves blended into his larger rock-hard body.

She mumbled and nudged more into him.

Fighting meticulously any awakening of rationality, he indulged in that peaceful moment. The feeling of safety and warm languor filling his chest were too precious for him. It tamed his uneasiness that has always been part of his life. It was the much needed light in the dark. For that, he didn't want to let go.

It just felt good to delve in that warm swirl of soft and dream-like sensations.

"Well, isn't this egoistic?" Sasuke murmured

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, fifteen years old lived with his uncle Uchiha Madara and his nanny of forever in the familial big mansion.

The place was much of a western style of the nineteenth century. The story had it the mansion was made by italian pioneers, who sold it later on to his great-great-grandfather.

He had always found it charming.

The house was mellowed by years but it was still beautiful. With the paintings, dim lights and old design, it could make one travel back in time. But the most beautiful for him was the people inhabiting the place –his family.

Now it meant nothing to him. His parents were death, his brother abroad and his uncle had converted the place into something much more modern.

Sasuke couldn't care less.

"You can't say you like being alone if you didn't first tried to meddle with the others" his brother told him one day.

"I don't care much"

"You worry me Sasuke"

"I won't force myself to please you, okay? Everything at school is fine. I'm fine"

It was true.

The school had diverse ways of interacting with the standoffish teen: teachers thought he was perfect, girls thought he was dazzling enough to be adored, and with boys there were a mix –some was jealous, other hated his cool attitude, and a handful of them always tried to tag along.

During school he would have one or two friends who tried to meddle with him to get the girls. It would get a lot noisy then.

Sometimes he managed to avoid them.

He had it all –beauty, wealth, a name, wits and he excelled in everything he was asked to.

It was impossible to have doors closed on such excellence but he preferred the solitude. At home it was given easily but at school he obtained it differently. The only isolated place available was the school's rooftop.

Some self-proclaimed 'rebels' decided to be the owners of that place. Eventually it ended in a fight and Sasuke took down the three guys he never knew the names. Ever since that day, he would lay there, looking down to the moving crowd or up to the sky.

He would bring his knees up and rest his elbows against it.

Wake up. Eat. Go to school. Avoid people. Go back to home. Sleep. Every action was automated. Everything was calculated.

For five years, feeling lifeless became customary to him. He didn't know his way out of pent-up emotions of fear, hatred and desolation anymore. Nothing was true or real but that. It was normal for him to be that down.

Until Naruto, the catalyst of everything entered the picture.

First it was emotions.

He bothered him so much with his brightness and arrogance on their first encounter. The 'dobe' made such a dramatic entrance with his informal coat covering the school uniform, the kanji of his name taking up ninety percent of the green board in his bold hand writing, a large stupid grin and crossed arms on his bulging chest…

Never had he witnessed such a blatant and obvious pursuit of attention.

But the best part was when he opened his mouth.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. My ambition is to become the greatest Yakuza of Japan!"

Sasuke was annoyed and challenged. The stupid blond head was stirring something inside him he didn't know about. It was contradicting, confusion and the maelstrom of emotions that was escaping him ended in an explosion of irritation. His obvious attention-seeking behavior and idiocy just clicked the wrong button.

Insensitive to the wave of noise and general surprise, Sasuke smirked for the first time in a while. It felt almost alien to him.

"You are really loud for a dumbass"

Another wave of noise and surprise erupted.

Naruto walked down to Sasuke's place. He grabbed him by the collar, driving Sasuke to stand up. The grip tightened.

His blue eyes were smoldering, fists ready to punch.

"What did you say pretty face?"

"Ah! You are deaf too. How sad…"

It went downhill when a pink haired girl slapped him right across the cheek, and he tried to fight her only to have a teacher to intervene.

A week later, they found themselves in a perpetual rivalry, which fed his ego with his victories. With time, he understood there was something more to this new feeling that just his ego. Naruto reminded him of those long lost memories, bringing him back to memory lane.

Naruto shared his warmth until Sasuke got back some of his feelings.

Their friendship really bloomed when they fought side by side against a gang. They never knew why, but a group of louts, bulked and muscled, tried to beat Naruto down. Whether it was out of Naruto's fault or not, Sasuke didn't think twice and went to help him. He was ready to receive and share kicks to help that guy he once looked down on.

…Then it had been about that friendship. It had been about sharing the pain even if a little, it had been about feeling unburdened.

They had the same problem, the same fight –trying to find their place in this world, even though they didn't go about it the same way. Naruto was out there, being active about it while he kept everything to himself.

Naruto, as a friend, was enough for him. Naruto wasn't having that though. He just dragged him in everyone of his pranks, stupidity and hangouts with his new group of friends. At least Sasuke got entertained daily by the stupid drama.

Thirdly, he learned somewhat to let go. The pain was still there, but he learned to accept and face everything. It wasn't anymore about pent-up pain, but the process to mending.

Months later, Hinata entered the picture.

It wasn't anything complicated or dramatic. He saw her first when they helped Naruto with the gang, who had kidnapped her and two other female friends of Naruto.

She had her bright gray eyes on his friend who ignored her. After the incident, they ignored each other.

Two months went on.

Suddenly, Naruto asked him about dating her or not. He only knew her by looks. Ever since that day, it had been easier for him to spot her in their group of friends but he had no idea what she was about.

That wasn't why Sasuke was surprised by his friend's request.

"Of all people you could think of, you came to me? Are you for real?" He asked

"Yeah, I know you're pretty bad with 'normal' social interactions, but you are my bestie! Come on"

"How am I supposed to know about it then dumbass?"

"Don't be such a bitch, man. You keep receiving chocolates, flowers and food all the fucking time. You must know something about that. Why would they come back to you otherwise?"

"What can I say whenever you show such flawless logic?"

He never understood about the attention he got from girls, especially as he didn't even show any sympathy. It had never been something he thought about seriously up until now. After mulling over it for his friend, he thought that maybe it had to do with his name –it was always about it for the rest of the world. So it should be it for those girls too. But Naruto had nothing.

She was the one who had the name and the wealth. Moreover, she had confessed through a letter. Sasuke thought the girl did probably have a good side.

Naruto and Hinata Hyuga became boyfriend and girlfriend the next day.

One day, Naruto invited the two of them to his apartment. Sasuke realized it was a trap when it was too late. He cursed the blond, preparing plans for his vengeance.

His eyes bored holes in Naruto's head while he conversed with his girlfriend. She was tried to be friendly with him, but his stance eventually discouraged her. Sasuke was sure to be left at peace until Naruto went out for a moment.

He remembered Naruto saying he didn't had enough friends like him. He cursed him more in his head.

When their eyes met, he sighed. She wouldn't stop fidgeting. Sasuke decided to change his approach. She was not only his best friend's girlfriend, but she looked afraid enough as it was.

"So you wrote a letter for Naruto… original"

It's Naruto who told him to ask her about that the day they would meet. He didn't know it would be the next day.

He didn't know Naruto would run away and purposely make him embarrass her. He should have known but the aloof Sasuke was an awkward teen in social situations.

"U-um, I didn't have the- I'm bad at expressing m-my feelings. It's easy on paper"

"Ah… I see"

Silence ensued.

Sasuke never knew until now how embarrassed he could get given certain situations. The thing was, if it was any girl, he would have simply ignored her but they were involved. It was a good thing she seemed to feel the same –her blush and her fidgeting hinted so. Since it was coming from both side, he felt lighter.

Thanks heavens her phone rang. She excused herself. When she went away, it gave him proper time to breathe. Apparently, there had been air held in without him knowing. She was such meek, ordinary, timid and awkward as him but she was scary. For him to want to get away! But the song that erupted from the phone made him calm down and wonder about her.

"I-it was… my sister"

"Okay. That song, do you listen to Black Stones?"

The obvious wonder, expression and tone of Sasuke surprised her at first then she laughed.

"It's just, I wouldn't… this is unexpected" he mumbled as she giggled

"Actually, it's my little sister who put that song in my phone for when she call. She forced me to choose one song among her favs, and I picked out my preferred one…" she blushed and looked down to her nails "sorry. I tend to babble"

"It's okay… so you have a little sister?"

"U-um yes."

"Uh… what is she like?" he asked.

"Hanabi-Chan... She is pretty much gifted and a bit rebel. She likes punk rock a lot, so… she is so pretty and cute. I'm five years older than her but she's more outgoing than I am, and braver too..."

"You seem close"

"Well it's… complicated. Family is complicated."

"Yeah…"

They were far away for a moment, lost in memories and haunting thoughts they never shared.

While Hinata was in an inner battle, Sasuke felt somehow connected to her. She seemed to suffer from family's disorder. He directly picked on that pretty easily. It was a habit of him to bring everything to his troubles or difficulties –you either shared the same problems or you were one of 'them'.

Hinata had one foot in the former group. He noted also, how she looked a lot more like him than the others. She was obviously an introvert instead of the usual ball of sunshine. After all, not every teen had it easy as the others tended to show.

With a closer look, he could recognize that expression, those eyes.

For a crazy moment, she looked up and they locked eyes. There was definitely an exchange. Hinata looked back down, blushed and removed a strand of hair out of her face while Sasuke kept staring. He didn't know why but he kept watching her every move.

He was connecting stuffs in his mind.

"Sorry to ruin the mood" she mumbled sheepishly

"It's okay"

"Nee, Sasuke-kun do you have any songs to propose so I could surprise Hanabi-Chan? She loves that band for example"

"Um, let's see… do you know The distillers or Foo fighter?"

"No…?"

"Come here" he pulled a chair next him and patted the place.

Naruto came forty minutes later and the afternoon ended well.

Sasuke and Hinata met again, this time without Naruto.

She came to him to know more about Naruto's tastes to please him. He gave information, content to help his friend. It was all. That was he thought until the day she brought him one of his favorites dishes. He knew at that moment she took care to know subtle information about him to please him without anything in return.

Being Uchiha Sasuke, he had been brave. He did his best to ignore that pinch in his heart, the way his belly churned. She was too powerful and he was losing to her. But losing what? He wondered.

They became friends with time.

The atmosphere was simple and enjoyable.

When summer came by with all those opportunities to hang out, Naruto couldn't. His godfather forced him to take on odds jobs to keep him from idleness. His plans were to scaring for the man. It left Hinata and Sasuke with just the two of them.

They used this opportunity to bond.

It escalated quickly when bad rumors were circulating about her for daring to go out with a now popular Naruto. In that tumult, he supported her… and around that time, they shared a bit about their families issues.

They shared a bit about what they liked and didn't, what they wanted or not, present and future plans.

Then the inevitable happened.

He developed feelings for his best friend's girlfriend. The guy was like his brother in a way and he fell for his girl. Pathetic! He had felt so pathetic, like a monster. So, he took good care to avoid her at all costs. He had fought and denied his desire like never before.

He learned that it was hard to outrun the demon once it was inside. For the first time, he was putting someone's sake before his own.

During weeks, he had been more standoffish than ever, chagrined, pained, so sad, so jealous… and so lost. Such a sweet misery. It only took one month.

The following month, he went through the torture to encourage Naruto to talk about his relationship. What was supposed to help took another turn. Naruto apparently liked the fact that she liked him. It was more about returning her feelings. Sasuke's guilt lifted.

There was no reason for that relationship to go on. It just trapped three people at once. He tried to make Naruto break up. Hi excuse? Hinata was also his friend and he wanted her to be happy.

"Why would you keep her with you if you don't like her?"

It happened. They broke up.

Sasuke and Hinata grew even closer after that. He tried to see her as a friend but his plan failed him. His feelings were rooted in him and not ready to go anywhere. He couldn't fight it anymore.

He decided to take his time, to do things subtly.

Time is a great enemy though.

Naruto came back to her. She accepted without hesitation. Their relationship took off where it was left. Sasuke regretted bitterly not to have been truly honest when she had asked about Naruto's feelings for her. It was too late.

Sasuke had a quarrel with Hinata and their friendship suffered. It was a Sunday.

That day, They met at the usual deserted park they went to since the last summer. He had wanted it for so long. That day didn't feel like something exceptional or perfect enough, but the urge was looming over his head. He knew it was the turning point of something.

He kissed her.

He shyly brushed his lips against her luscious one. The effect was better than in his imagination. The electricity, that arose where her lips touched his, coursed through every cell of his body. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. The sugary taste of her peach gloss didn't bother him at all. He felt like sugar wasn't anymore repulsing.

He opened his eyes only half way.

The sun was already setting, while the light of the day was slowly fading away. The sky looked like a painting, its color changed from azure to darker shades of red, orange and violet. The sunlight lit dimly the place, and her dark hair shined blue under its effect, her gray eyes shined cleared and her skin glowed under its effect.

It was colorful and dark as usual at dusk, but this time it was different. It set a different atmosphere he couldn't resist.

He pecked her lips.

It was when he licked her lips that she abruptly parted. She panicked and told him everything: Naruto asked her to forgive him and start over. She had agreed. That caused their quarrel.

"You know what? I'm going to be honest this time! Naruto didn't love you at that time and I'm not sure if he does now."

"It's not true! He came back!"

"Maybe because he didn't find better"

"Do you mean I'm not worth it?"

"I never said that. I'm just being honest!" he muttered with disgrace

"So you lied to me? Or are you trying purposely to hurt me? Sasuke-kun, I trusted you…"

Her angry and teary eyes looked straight into his angry ones. His jaw tightened as his fists.

"At first, he just wanted to know how it felt to have a girlfriend… so you'd better work at making your relationship works"

It became cold between them.

He got back to his moody self. Now he knew all that was bullshit -listen to one's heart was bullshit. Playing safe had always been better than taking chances and will always be. That's how he started going out with Sakura. Despite her character being strange, she was okay when beside him.

Everything seemed to be okay. He was still friend with Naruto. As for Hinata, he avoided her…

Until this party.

He hadn't been able to lie to himself this one time.

….

SASUHINA all the way

Next issue: III Part II (Forbidden).

'_A heavy but dull sound echoed followed by a door slammed against the wall. Her heart skipped a lot of beats. Someone slammed the door next to theirs. _

_Loud steps echoed outside, but they could have been inside her head with the racket going on inside it._

_Holding her breath, she waited for the karma to ruin her as usual. She was not ready and her poor heart was on the verge of exploding. She looked at the door as Sasuke._

_They were going to get caught._

_The door opened._

_It was not as much boisterous as the previous one. They opened slowly. Hinata froze on the spot. Two wide eyes took in the couple. _

_The door finally slammed shut. It was violent, so much that it vibrated through her cold body. The sky could have falled over their heads._

"_Naruto-kun! Hey! Wait"_'


	4. Sharing secrets

**IV**

**Part II**

**(Sharing secrets)**

**_Johnny Cash- God's Gonna Cut You Down_**

Sasuke was now fully awake.

A bad taste lingered in mouth, erasing the previous balmy sensation. Reality devoured everything on its path, anything that held him from facing it. He was unable to stay in her embrace anymore. Pain burned him so much where their skin was connected that he felt suffocated.

He sat up.

The worst memories he had with her kept replaying, especially that infamous Sunday at the park. That day he had to face the fact that it had always been about Naruto and would always been. No matter what happened. She had never seen him more than a just one of her friends.

Despite knowing that, despite taking his distance, he seduced her yesterday. It was not his intention. However, being so close to her again, touching her skin once more, it was too much for him. He gave in. He did his best to make her give in too.

Sasuke's head dropped.

His body was still basking in the afterglow of their night together. The ghost of his reactions to her and her trembling form haunted his core. It was all good but meant nothing against his fear of her reaction.

What if she accused him of having taken advantage of her?

There's nothing he could do about it, but he knew about how to manage the aftermath. He was going to act like a man. His sole option left was to own up to what he had done and eventually seek for forgiveness. He couldn't change her feelings, neither had he the right to ask her to shut her mouth. There's no way for scandal to befall by his own hand, but he wasn't going to keep it from happening.

He had never been a coward. Today wasn't going to be the day he'd begin.

He turned toward her.

A melancholic expression adorned his features.

The worst about it was, he wasn't entirely repentant. He loved her! Being this close physically to her had given him such pleasure and joy, the aftermath was still rampaging through his being as something delightful. Ghosts from the night before were dancing on his skin.

His heart was a battle ground between sorrow and bliss. They were so contradict, tearing him apart.

He would never have her.

He needed her.

She loved his best friend.

She kissed him back with the same rage.

He hovered over her, both his hands at each side of her head. He lightly kissed her cheek, immediately receiving a reaction. His heart was heavy. This could mean the beginning as it meant the end of something. Something was bound to die for another one to live. This reality shined brighter when her pale eyes fluttered open instantly. The gesture ultimately broke his heart.

Their eyes locked for an eternity. She straightened, sitting slowly up while he gradually backed down. He got back to his seat.

Her gaze swept everywhere into the dim-lighted room, and then travelled under the sheets to her nudity. Hinata clung to the white tissue. The skin of her face flushed. Her expression was bashful.

"Oh" she mumbled looking down in shame.

Seeing her breasts even for a short period of time got him back in time. His impatient mouth and hands, his burning body, her moans, his need, how avid they had been for each other's taste, how demanding he had been, how greedy she looked… It had been so hot, so ardent that the memory got him half hard, matching his guilt.

The only barrier keeping his rational side to melt and give in to his feelings was her expression.

"… Are you hurt?"

"No"

His voice was caught in his throat.

His lips felt too dry. He licked it.

Her eyes followed the motion.

"We shouldn't have… done it." She said. She adverted her gaze to the opposing wall "I'm sorry for k-k-kissing y-you"

The pang of guilt hit again, playing with his heart, dragging its claws along his back, and yet…

"I regret nothing" he said, testing the limit of her words, assessing the reactions of her body.

"You can't say that. There's Sakura-Chan and Naruto-kun and-"

"We didn't do anything we didn't want to, did we?"

"I feel bad. I-I-I- feel like a bad person. What if someone saw us?"

"I hope your guilt will go away. And sorry to have hurt you… in any way"

He finally recognized her expression. It wasn't the face of someone hurting. She just reflected his emotional struggles, the difference between them being that his face was cool. He could feel it. That was how Uchiha Sasuke was.

You'd never know what he though about or felt. That's his business and not anyone else.

"It has nothing to do with that" she pleaded.

"Then what is it about?"

"I might have-"

Screams roaring through the halls covered her voice and stopped her. People were getting close.

"Hey where is Hinata? Hinata!" her boyfriend half asked, half screamed. He wasn't angry or anxious –just his usual cheery and loud self.

"Shut up dobe!" a feminine voice snapped.

A heavy, dull sound echoed, followed closely by a door slammed against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat. The sound came from the next room from what they could tell. Her poor heart was on the verge to explode. They looked at the door, paralyzed for a second.

That's when their door cracked open.

Their door opened before their eyes and they were still naked, sitting side by side and sharing the same bed.

Two big eyes took in the couple.

"Naruto-kun! Hey!"

The entrance finally slammed shut as the previous door -as if the sky fell over the earth.

Sasuke ran to the door to lock it up. The little click was almost silent, but it echoed through their heads. Never had he feared something so much in his life.

Someone angrily knocked again. The brash repetitive bumping of fist against wood vibrated in an infernal battle for the door to open. Sasuke just stood there naked. Hinata froze on the bed.

There was nothing else to do but listen to the outside world.

"What the fuck! It doesn't open big eyebrows?"

"Oh Na-Naruto-kun! It can't!"

"I saw you open it now. Right Sakura-Chan?"

"He's right. Why the hell are you condemning the door?" Sakura menacingly asked

"Well… i-it's kind of oc-cupied…" Rock lee stuttered.

"Man, it's your… first time walking… on people fucking?" Naruto said between laughs. "And I thought Sasuke was prude". He laughed harder.

"Naruto…" someone called, cutting the laugh right on the spot "I knew I should have never let you take care of Hinata-Sama" Neji menacingly added.

"Looking for a fight? Come on prick! I can take you whenever I-"

"Naruto-kun, no!" Lee said, sounding like he was struggling.

"It's hard to get anymore pathetic than you"

"W-what are you doing Neji-Chan?" Rock lee asked

"Calling her phone one last time"

Hinata look at Sasuke shamelessly. He was naked but her fear was too much… she stumbled and struggled to find her phone before it was too late.

"Who are you?" Neji asked coldly, then everything was silent.

Sasuke grabbed her arm. Hinata tried to struggle but he was stronger. He grabbed both her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. Once his body trapped her for good, her put is index against her lips. He shushed her silently.

Hinata was cold but she remained still.

"Hey, ask her if she has seen Sasuke" Sakura asked.

"I guess I can't ask anything" Naruto mocked "aw, sakura-chan. It wasn't necessary"

"Stop with your rambling. What are you doing with her phone?" Neji asked with annoyance, his voice vanishing with time.

"Ugh! Neji can be so _pleasant_ something. I'll be looking for Sasuke-kun on my own"

"Hey Sakura-Chan. I'm coming with you"

More dull sounds and then no more…

Sasuke left Hinata's body against the wall and quickly put on his boxer and dark jeans before seeking Hinata's scattered clothes on the floor. She stayed pinned against the cold concrete. He approached her and dropped her clothes at her feet. She was still looking at the closed door.

Some minutes of recuperation were needed.

Sasuke put on his sneakers, and the rest of his clothes, and then turned off his phone. He put on his hood and turned to a clothed Hinata. She seemed okay. No headache, no discomfort, just hickeys and a wild appearance. Her eyes were definitely avoiding his. He could only understand, but he couldn't leave her there like that.

He put his phone in the front pocket of his leather jacket. A sigh escaped his parted lips.

"Let me ride you back home."

"O-okay"

"But we have to make it to my house first for you to… fix your appearance and find an alibi"

Sasuke took the front to look out for any danger. They finally agreed that Hinata took Sasuke's hood. She put it on and walked behind him. They made it to his car without any hindrances.

It was a gray Volvo he didn't know had a frightening effect on his female peers at school. Hinata remembered hearing crazy stories about it. She almost laughed.

They left the unruly house, unaware of Hiruto's amused eyes.

"I see that some crazy stuff happened during this party"

The car drive was deadly silent.

The only good thing about it was the driver was faster than usual. Thus, they made it to the Uchiha's mansion in no time. Reality downed on her.

After her first time sleeping outside of her house, it was her first time going to the famous Uchiha's mansion.

It didn't hit her where she was going until the view of the white two-story house slapped her in the face. The residence was gigantic, and the style was a perfect contrast to the Hyuga more classic one. It was as if it was build to reflect their wealth.

The fresh lawn complimented the house, taming a bit the condo-like feeling to the place. The architect made sure no one would step onto it by creating graveled paths for cars and people. Sculpted bushed were added to the greenery, standing guards at each corner of the house.

Nothing was classic about the architecture otherwise, from the irregular façade of the house forming a right angle, to the harmony between walls painted white and those covered with large and flat stones.

She could see it featured on the cover of a magazine for the Rich and Famous.

"Wow"

"You like it?" he smiled a bit.

"… I-it has ch-charm" she said and dropped her blushing face, reverting back to her embarrassed self.

Sasuke parked in an underground garage, where there were six other cars. She wasn't really good with naming brands but the luxury transpiring from those vehicles couldn't lie.

"Let's go"

When they went through the doors, they entered a lobby where a chandelier made of crystal hung from the ceiling. The walls were painted light grey, with white framing it.

Wide and tall plants stood into two huge dark brown pots that stood at the sides of an entrance leading to the rest of the house and those of two convoluted steps leading to the second floor, where two golden statues that stood guards before two entrances. Between those two giants was a large window which took half the wall in length, and all the area in width.

When they reached the top of the stairs, she got a glimpse of the view behind the house: there was a ridiculously big pool with a circular Jacuzzi at the edge. There were huge beach-umbrellas and grey two-place deckchairs around it.

They went through a long corridor with many closed doors until they reached their final destination.

"My room" he informed her, opening the door and pulling her through.

She was faced by dark curtains. He closed the door behind her and went to the front to open the curtains, unveiling a floor-to-ceiling window. The setting sun's light came in and made Sasuke's creamy skin and dark hair glow before her eyes.

He moved about the room seeking something and touching everywhere. Hinata stood before the door looking at the dark haired teen with disheveled appearance.

"Can I help you?" she hesitated, as she wanted to do anything to eliminate the extra adrenaline.

"No need. You can take a bath or sit on the bed –do whatever you feel like"

She chose the latter option.

The walls were painted in white at the top and had polished wood at the bottom. There was a king sized bed against a wall, and smooth grey carpet with brown lines underneath it. A large office was against the opposite wall with bookshelves aside it. On it was a lamp and a lap top and other technologic stuffs put in order. On the wall in front of the windows was a big wardrobe, a one-place leather sofa, a small fridge. She suspected him to isolate himself all days long.

It was the first time she has found herself in the bedroom of a boy.

It wasn't heavily decorated. There was just the necessary: a king-sized bed, a big cupboard, a desk with his laptop, headphones and loudspeakers aside it, and a mini-bookcase. The sole oddity was the mini fridge and the dark chandelier. As for the choice of furniture, it looked like an adult owned the place –it was clean, in order, the colors were dark and the material looked luxurious.

She doubted he was the one who took care of furnishing the room, considering the mature undertone.

Whoever did it had good taste. She could only be appreciative as the place catered to her senses –the beauty was a pleasure for her eyes, and the suave perfume a treat to her nose. She almost forgot about their horrid day.

"Why is Neji so formal with you?"

His question abruptly busted her bubble.

She looked at him for the first time. A subtle expression he didn't decipher adorned her features. Some seconds went by and he regretted asking. It wasn't like him to try to fill in the silence or to pry. He couldn't care less about Neji, but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

It was deafening to watch her so still.

It was neither funny when he was touching, putting and disarranging things. He felt ridiculous. He was just running round and round, every one of his move adding another layer on his stress' level, every erratic effort adding more to the pressure that was transforming him into a total wreck… the last step was for his nerves to explode either into rage and babble about nonsense.

He didn't want any of that.

"It's … complicated. I don't want to think about it now"

"Is there… something you want to do?"

"No"

"Feel at home"

She sat there at the foot of the bed and brought her legs to her chest. Sasuke saw it but didn't add anything, for his invitation was clear and she wasn't idiot –if it felt better then so be it.

Ignorance was a blessing and if words were silver, silence was gold.

They were both silent.

From his position across his bed, his eyes were glued to the dark shadows created by the dying day on his ceiling.

The scenery didn't look real.

He was aware of the time slipping away as slowly as the last rays of the sun, and even more about her ghostly presence. He was painfully aware of the unpleasant reality, that they would probably never have another chance to be together like that again –just the two of them in the same place.

He didn't want to waste any more minute he had with her, yet he didn't want to speak or make any effort.

Everything was so still, so timeless. Soon enough the room was plunged in complete darkness. There was no sound to cut through the pregnant silence.

That usually welcomed stillness gripped him wrongly. The chaos tearing his chest was close to a painful chirurgical intervention with the morphine slowly dissipating from his system. Even unconsciousness wasn't merciful enough to take him away.

He didn't mind the pain though. It just stopped mattering since his parents' death. Losing things and starting over was just life at its finest for him.

"Sasuke…" Her strangely cool voice pierced through his mind.

Sasuke breathed heavily; his body, once limp and cool, turned stiff, almost hurting. There was this part calmly waiting anything good or bad that she might say, and the other one agitated at the very sound of her voice.

So contradicting –it was always like that with her. It could drive one crazy.

"Can I stay?"

The overflow of information froze him. He didn't want to speak –he couldn't. He realized this was self-defense, an automatism against any unleash of unwanted emotions. Everything would eventually be fine no matter what sacrifice it would take.

He would eventually recover his aloofness.

The sharp sound of his phone pulled him out of his dark thoughts and wishes.

"I-I-I- need a place to think and-and w-we n-need… I need a-an alibi. T-there's Neji-nii-san, m-my f-father and N-N-Naruto-Kun-"

He methodically let her words fell into his ears, getting the message but dissociating his feelings slowly.

Sasuke looked through his phone to shut down his loud mind. It was for the best as he's got to see for the first time all the missed calls. There're mainly from Sakura and Naruto, which helped very much to clear his mind. He had been stupid and was happy to feel the pang at his heart –he wasn't a monster after all. It was better to wish for something you had than something you would never get.

Now he could think openly. He erased all the messages from people he couldn't care less. In the middle of erasing everything, one message got his attention despite being from an unknown number. It was a video file named: _You got busted_.

It had nothing special, but something foreign in the depths of his subconscious made him press on the play button.

"-and t-to make i-it worse Lee-San saw us t-together and Tatsuki-San too. I can't –I c-can't take it if people learn about it, about anything… I-I… please-"

For the first since they met, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to what she was saying.

"W-what a-are –we going to s-say? We n-n-need to agree to-" she continued unperturbed by his silence, choking on her words with each sobs.

At first, his mind was blank, almost denying the sense of recognition scratching at the peripheral of his mind.

"-cause t-two people saw us today and w-we-"

The room, the light, the bed with dark cheery wood and pure white sheets… and the pale bodies…

"-of it… C-can I m-make a c-call?"

"What the…"

'_Arg… fuck… heavens! __Hina!'_

'_Ah… Ah… Hah-hah… ha-'_

'_Shit… You like it that way? ... Ugh'_

'_Ah…ah…Hah-'_

'_Answer me!'_

If it weren't for Hinata snatching the phone, his eyes would have been glued to the screen longer than that. However, his eyes kept staring at the previous spot of the phone.

Hinata sat at his sides, but her face didn't match his. She couldn't stay that unemotional.

Two people were having sex.

The boy was banging raw a long haired girl from behind. Her breasts shook violently at each raw thrust of his hips. She was grabbing desperately on the bed's sheets while babbling incoherently under the harsh groans and commands of her partner who was not going easy on her, his tense muscled arms and chest testifying of all the passion he was pouring in the penetration.

They had been obviously going on at it for a long time. Their body glistered with sweat. They were so lost to their desire that someone had been able to film them without hitch.

Their parallel position to the door and the lamp glowing enough let their stalker have the perfect setting for the video. The boy whose sweating face contorted in pleasure was unmistakable Sasuke. The disheveled hair and the dark unfocused eyes were his. Even his acquaintances could recognize him.

For the girl, the eyes were hidden behind her long dark hair. It could be anyone. Her voice could be mistaken if she tried to deny everything. After all, no one would intentionally associate them together, but he had called her name.

_Hina!_

He had said her name in a moment of oblivion, like tomorrow didn't exist.

Well, it did and they would have to face it.

_'__Guess who else knows about it'_

* * *

Chapter III: consuming part I getting over

"_Don't waste your breathe. I know about you two"_

_Despite the tone being almost neutral, on the verge of being mocking, it didn't brush Hinata the right way. Her pent-up fear could not be put aside so easily, especially knowing what the whole affair meant for anyone concerned about Sasuke. _

_She just looked bewildered and unable to say anything._

Of course

SASUHINA ALL THE WAY!

P.S: For those who couldn't read and comment on the **actual** story because I've written "for the way", yeah, thanks, I've learned it was "for the win". I've fixed and changed every one of them.


End file.
